A New Battlefield
by Mang0s
Summary: The Chinese have developed a new prototype portal that can help them send troops to the frontline faster. A team was sent to sabotage and destroy it, and boy, things went way over their head.


**I made some changes to details and added more to the chapter. Now you might be womdering where I went. Well I've been playing division 2 and apex too much for my well being.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and reviews are ****appreciated****.**

A compound glowed in the middle of the night, crawling with Chinese forces. The sounds of mining were loud and undeniable. Their defenses were poor, as they had just set up. It was about the size of an average school with two checkpoints and a wall surrounding it. It had heavy armor inside the base such as a BTR patrolling as well as a bunch of transport truck inside. It had multiple tents lying around along with cinder block randomly placed throughout the facility. Behind the compound was an open mining facility. It had a massive drill over the top of it with several pickup trucks that had cinder blocks inside the back. Several explosion could be heard from minerals being unstable. A treeline about 400 meters away from the compound was dense and luscious and without a doubt, it hid something. The perimeter of the forest was covered in bushes and thick trees covering it.

At the edge of the treeline were two barrels and two men. One was wearing a fisherman's hat and heavy camouflage face paint while the other with a balaclava and a helmet with night vision goggles on top of them but wore regular goggles over the eye holes of the balaclava but both. The night vision goggles had four binocular-like objects on them.

The one with the fisherman hat was crouching with an M98B laying next to him with the bipod deployed. He was looking at the compound through a SOFLAM. The one with the balaclava was laying next to him looking at the compound through an ACOG scope on his M416.

"Hey recon, do you got eyes on support and engi yet? The man in the balaclava asked.

"Yup, I got em assault. They're on the wall closet to us about to reach the checkpoint to the East. " Recon answered.

Two men were crouching near the said wall. One was wearing a helmet similar to assault but lacked the regular goggles. He wore a 2 eye balaclava with nothing over his eyes. He carried an MG4. Next to him was another man. He wore a baseball cap with headphones over the top of them and had sunglasses. He brought an MP7.

"Support and Engi this is Recon and Assault do you copy?" Assault tapped his mic.

"We read you loud and clear" Engi answered in a heavy southern accent.

"Alright our mission is clear, destroy the mining device and some other stuff" Assault listed.

Recon pressed against his earpiece for a little bit went on the comms. "Hey word from command, if we nab a file, we can earn ourselves some extra money. Also, the rules of engagement have changed. Fire upon anything that doesn't have stars and stripes and speaks any Asian language, but try to keep it quiet ."

"Do you know where said file is?" asked support.

"Nope, but we can try to find it" Recon answered.

"Fair enough" Engi added.

Support and engi continued to crouch walk closer to the checkpoint. They got close to the gate and peered around the corner. They saw two Chinese soldiers standing next to each other and were talking to each other.

"Alright you got two shooters, both look like they're in a deep conversation" Assault informed.

"That's great, can you take em out?" Support asked.

"Yeah, give us a sec" Assualt answered.

After a short period, the soldier's head on the left just came off while the one on the right got two shots to the chest and one on the head. The sounds of the shots from the two here hard to hear. The two got closer and saw the bodies. The put their weapons aside and dragged the bodies off the road.

They walked past the checkpoint and continued onto the compound stopping at a tent.

"I spotted a transformer. If you guys can find the transformer and cut the lights, we will have the advantage. Also, the mining device should stop too" Recon informed.

"Can you point me in the right direction?" Engi asked.

"Yeah just keep heading straight for 10 meters and make a left. Should be a giant box with a bunch of switches. Beware, the BTR is patrolling the area with ten plus infantry around it" Recon answered.

"Thanks," Engi said to Recon "Alright Support stay here"

"Why?" Support seemed a little offended.

"Knowing you, you'll turn this stealth operation into Detroit in three seconds because "Stealth is boring".

Support chuckled a little "That sounds like me"

Engi started to head off but Support put a hand on his shoulder. "You might want this" Support handed him some C4. Engi stared at him for a little bit before reluctantly taking them. He left the tent and quickly ran to a row of parked trucks and but his back to them. He peered around the corner and lo and behold, the BTR with soldiers were driving down and heading towards infantry.

"Hey Recon, any way around these guys?" Engi asked.

There was some silence before Recon answered.

"Ummm, yeah head under those trucks and you should be able to crawl past them" Recon answered.

"Any chance we can take them out?" Support looked around the tent.

"Yeah, but all hell would break loose and worst comes to worst, we die" Assault answered.

"Y'all need to shush real quick" Engi whispered.

Engi looked at the trucks and layed down. He crawled under them and looked at them. He was going under every truck with the ground rumbling as the BTR got closer. He continued to crawl until he heard something drop. He looked to his left to see a mag had dropped right in front of the truck he was under. There were five pairs of feet and he saw a hand reach down to pick the mag up. Engi stayed absolutely still as he saw the back of the soldier's feet and him bending down to get the mag back. When he picked the mag up, he ran back to the rest of the group. He sighed in relief and continued on. As he was crawling the C4 often got in the way. He looked at the truck and got a smart idea. He planted some C4 on the bottom of the trucks and moved on. When the trucks ended, he peered around the trucks to see the patrol looking in the opposite direction. He quickly sprinted across the road and headed to the transformer.

"Engi we will not be able to see you once you round the corner and head to the transformer so beware" Assault informed.

"Yup, yup I got it." Engi dismissed.

Engi started to head to the transformer and before he rounded the corner, he turned to were Recon and Assault were watching and gave them a thumbs up then left.

Engi could hear the transformer running. When he got closer to the transformer he saw a soldier with his back to engi and standing by a door. Engi put his delta sight on his head and got closer and closer. When he got close enough, he pulled out a knife and kicked the back of his knees causing the soldier to fall into his grasp and he dragged them back. He put the knife on the jugular and asked " 在这里挖什么(what are you digging here)"

The Chinese soldier didn't seem to grasp the situation so Engi stabbed him in the leg, the soldier grunting in pain.

"我要再问一次，你在这里挖什么 (I'm going to ask one more time, what are you digging here?" Engi said with more venom

The soldier quickly answered "我不太了解！ 我们只是在挖掘一种高活性矿物质。 这是我所知道的一切。 我发誓 (I don't know much! We're just digging a highly reactive mineral. That's all I know. I swear!)"

"Thank you," Engi said with a smile. He dragged his knife across the Chinese soldier's jugular causing tremendous bleeding and the soldier covering his neck. After a few seconds of movement, the soldier stopped moving and a puddle of blood formed where he died. Engi grabbed his body and dragged it to the transformer, throwing it between the gap of a building and the transformer.  
Engi went into the comms "Hey won't they be alerted of our in general presence once I cut the power?"

"Well yes, and no" Assault answered. "They'll know that the power is out, but they probably won't know why"

"The probably part doesn't sit well with me," Engi said as he started to open the fuse box for the transformer. "Also, a Chinese soldier said that they were mining a highly reactive. Any guesses?"

"Coloradoite" Recon answered surveying the area with the SOFLAM.

"Yeah that sounds about right" Assault agreed.

"I can agree with that" Support said peering over a car he was hiding behind.

"My money's one Cinnabar," Engi said as he cut a wire with a pair of pliers. "Cutting power in 3…, 2…, 1…, andddd showtime," Engi said as he cut the last wire on the fuse box.

The lights in the facility all blacked out with hell breaking loose.

"Turn on your night vision goggles and put your suppressors on. Don't forget to put on your strobes. Don't wanna shoot ya," Assault ordered as he pulled up his goggles and flipped down his night vision. Recon went to his M98B and flipped a switch on his scope turning it to a black like scope with white outlining heat signatures. Support screwed on a suppressor on his MG4 and flipped down his night vision goggles. Engi tapped his sunglasses and words in blue popped up (think of the glasses from ghost recon future soldier).

"Alright we're making progress" Assault stated "Now we need to go destroy the mining device. It should be on the other side of the building. Just go set some C4 on it. Easy peasy."

"Got it" Engi and support recognized. Support ran to Engi and tapped him on the shoulder. Engi nodded and they both raised their weapons and moved forward.

"Infil team please be advised once you get to the drill we will not be able to cover you" Recon informed.

"Copy that" Engi responded.

Support and Engi headed deeper into the compound and eventually came across and turned off the drill.

"Looky here," Engi said the Support "Go put some C4 on it and I'll cover you"

Support nodded and approached the drill, putting C4 at the base. Engi hid behind a table and looked around. When he looked at the table he noticed a file on it. He opened it, but could really read anything. "Hey guys, I got the fil-" Engi was interrupted by a round going past his head.

"GOD DAMMIT" Engi yelled as Support took cover behind a truck nearby.

"COVER TEAM WE HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED" Engi yelled as he peeked out of cover and started shooting at the soldier, taking down two.

"WE REQUIRE BACK UP" Support yelled into the comms as the put his bipod on the MG4 and started spaying, taking down three more enemies and bullet whizzing past his head.

The fight was sided towards Engi and Support as they had night vision. They were dropping bodies with rounds whizzing past their heads when flares were thrown by their feet.

"THEIR USING FLARES," Support said using one hand to flip up the night vision "RECON AND ASSAULT WE NEED YOU!"

Engi took out a SMAW from seemingly nowhere and shot it at a group of enemies, sending bits of body parts everywhere. Support was hosing through enemies leaving bullet holes in everybody. When the infantry seemed to die down, a BTR pulled up near the trucks and started to lay down fire on Engi and Support. They both ducked behind cover. Engi realized where the BTR was and pulled out a detonator.

"I'M GONNA STOP YOU RIGHT THERE" Support yelled over the gunfire "THAT DETONATOR IS CONNECTED TO THE ONES ON THE DRILL AND WE ARE IN THE BLAST RADIUS"

"WELL, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT THE DRILL?" Engi yelled as he pulled out his SMAW. He twisted the back of the launcher and pulled off the end and loaded another rocket into it and twisted it in. "GIVE ME COVERING FIRE"

Support leaned from behind the truck and started spraying at the BTR. The Engi peered out of cover and shot another rocket at the BTR hitting its tracks and immobilizing it.

"I'M OUT OF ROCKETS" Engi yelled as he went back into cover and taking out the rocket shell from the SMAW.

"HOLD ON I GOT YOU" Support yelled as he tossed him two more rockets for his SMAW. Engi reloaded his SMAW. When he peered out of cover to shoot the rocket, the BTR exploded with assault and recon standing behind it with recon holding a detonator for some C4.

"About time," Engi said as he and support got out of cover.

"Y'all left twenty-something infantry for us to deal with" Recon seemed displeased as he reloaded his M98B and M9.

"Yeah well, we had a BTR" Support said reloaded his MG4 and putting an ammo box.

"Fair enough" Recon backed off.

"So you got the C4 on the drill?" Assault asked

"Yeah we even got it on the trucks over there" Engi pointed to the armored trucks.

"Did you guys find the file?" Assault asked.

"Oh yeah," Engi said picking up a flare and opening a vanilla folder and using the flare as a light source.

"Can I see?" Assault asked.

"It's all in Chinese" Engi looked leaned against the truck support was using for cover earlier.

"Well can you loosely translate it for us?" Support asked taking some ammo from the box.

"Yeah gimme a bit" Engi answered

After a bit of silence and Engi skimming through it he spoke up.

"So this facility is actually pretty big, it's just that most of the forces are in Shanghai right now" Engineer read. "They're building a prototype transportation portal that opens up in Korea allowing for easy passage. The portal is actually down there in the pit." The other three walked over an looked over only to see an open pit full of mining tools and vehicles.

"I don't see a portal" Support looked back at Engi who was still reading the paper.

"Hold on, it needs the highly reactive mineral to power it, and it turns on after twenty minutes of the power shutting off and uses the mineral as it's power source."

"Well, how long have we been here?" Support asked in a bit of a panicked state.

Assault turned his wrist to face up and looked at his watch. "We've been here since 16:00 and it's 16:19" He slowly looked up from his watch and looked at the rest. "So I highly recommend we start running before we end up in Korea"

With that Engi hit the detonator on the drill causing and the trucks to explode and with that their only good form of escape was gone. The mine started collapsing and the team started b-lining it out of there. As the team was running out of the compound, a blue ball of energy started to form and got bigger and bigger, sucking in everything around its vicinity.

"DON'T LOOK BACK" Assault yelled as he began to run faster. It was to no avail. Eventually, the entire team lost their grip on the ground and fell into the growing orb of raw energy, before it exploding causing a shockwave.

Elsewhere

Assault began falling from the sky towards a dense forest and at a rapid rate. He managed to pull his shoot and looked around as he fell. He the other three doing the same. When they all landed the grouped up together.

"We all patched up?" Assault asked.

They looked around at each other and then themselves and simply nodded.

"Any guesses where we are because this does not look like Korea," Assault asked

"I'd guess we're sitting in the DMZ" Engi answered.

"Our comms won't work. We're too far from any satellite" Recon said as he started tapping his earpiece.

"If we start heading south, we might actually get to South Korea" Support added in looking around. It was still pitch dark as it was in the night. The team turned their night vision back on and started heading south. They kept heading south for a little bit longer until they heard growling.

"That doesn't sound too good" Support stated.

A pack of Beowulf's came out of the dense forest

"Calm down, they're wolves. We might just he trespassing their territory, just don't start running" Recon advised. They looked at the pack and started two slowly back away. For some time they were successful until one Beowulf got impatient. He leaped at assault put was quickly shot out of the air by Recon. The bullet completely tore off its head.

"OPEN FIRE" Assault yelled.

The team started hosing down the beowolfs with each one taking around three or four bullets. Engineer sprayed at the wolf until the sound of his MP7 clicking was heard. He dropped the mag from his weapon and reached for a new one. He was promptly tackled to the ground by a wolf. It snarled and made an effort to his neck. When it lunged for his neck, Engi put one hand under its chin and the other above its head it twisted it, breaking its neck and killing it. Support sprayed at the wolfs and made his way over to Engi and helped him up.

"You good?" Support asked. Giving him a hand but leaving one hand on the trigger pointing down range.

"Yeah," Engi said taking the hand and picking up his MP7. He quickly inserted a new mag and pulled back the bolt and was ready to fire.

Overhead there was a camera watching the team fight the wolfs. Ozpin tuned in and saw the teams coordination. He tapped a bell and Glynda walked in.

"Glynda, please get these people out of the forest. They are causing quite the ruckus and the students might wake up. While you're at it, go get team RWBY. I'm sure they could use the experience."

"Yes sir" Glynda seemed reluctant, almost too tired to argue.

The team managed to get a breather and Assault was patching up Engi. Recon had gone ahead to do some, well, resonance. Support was looking around making sure no more wolves showed up.

"Man they were quite sturdy weren't they. They took like two or three shots" Support fiddle with his night vision.

"Yeah" Assault dismissed the conversation and started to reload his M416. To the left, some bushes were rustling. Everyone raised their weapons at the rustling, and out came recon.

"Watcha got?" Assault asked lowering his weapon.

"Well, the end of the forest isn't too far from here. Through the PLD I saw a town about two clicks west from our current position. Didn't have any Korean or Chinese affiliation and I might have seen a Texas flag somewhere along the lines. Could be an American Embassy or some sort. The forest was clear for the most part other than your dog here and there" Recon informed. "Also side note, it takes quite a bit of 9mm to take one of them down" Recon reloaded his M9.

"How long do you think it will take to get there?"Support asked reloading his MG4.

"Judging by the terrain, maybe 30 minutes at max" Recon answered.

"Alright, then we should probably head out now" Engi replied.

"Yup, let's head out" Assault ordered. They all stood up and started lightly jogging east. They ran for about five minutes until they heard a ship overhead.

"Ship, get to cover" Assault whispered as he hid behind a tree.

Recon had climbed up a tree and hid in it. Engi had dove into some bushes and support hid behind a log.

"Recon get a mark on the ship" Assault ordered.

"Yes sir" Recon pulled out his PLD and looked at the ship. "It looks like a helicopter. Got multiple heat signatures"  
"Is it Korean?" Support asked flipping down his night vision goggles.

"No clue" Recon answered.

"Crap. Engi, lock onto that ship" Assault ordered

"Yes Sir" Engi pulled out his SMAW. He locked onto the aircraft and held his fire.

When the aircraft landed. The door swung open and out came a woman in her late twenties along with some teens.

"Problem" Recon whispered into his earpiece

"What?" Assault asked.

"We got armed children" Recon informed.

"Goddammit" Support cringed as he set up his bipod on the log.

"Hold your fire, they're children" Assault ordered.

"Yeah, with guns," Engi said following them with his SMAW.

"Just wait until they pass" Assault trained his canted delta sight on the middle-aged woman.

"Remember our rules of engagement" Sniper said putting away his PLD and putting his M98B's scope on the girl in red.

"Alright, team!" Ruby yelled with enthusiasm. "Find these people and we're gonna take them home!"

"I'm not liking this, Assault" Engi said with his RPG pointed at the middle-aged woman

"Goddammit, no one is" Assault followed the blonde teen's head with his delta sight.

"Hey maybe if we split up, we can cover more ground," Ruby said smiling.

"I don't know rubs, they may be hostile," Yang said looking at a casing on the ground.

"Please, we can all be friends" Ruby smiled even more.

"Woah check out this casing" Blake picked up a casing for the M98B. "Must be a high caliber weapon"

"What REALLY!" Ruby nabbed the casing out of her hand "I NEED TO GET MY HANDS ON THAT GUN" she said speeding off.

"Well, I guess we're splitting up" Weiss reluctantly started walking off.

"What, guys?" Yang frantically looked around. "Crap" he whispered walking off.

Glynda simply stood at the entrance of the ship yawning.

"Hey, they're splitting up" Sniper stated "This could be our opportunity to get out of here"

"Yeah, but we need a distraction" Engi put away his SMAW and went back behind into the bushes.

"Any ideas" Assault went back behind the tree.

It was silent for a bit before Support peeped up. "What if we put C4 on that ship?"

"You kidding me?" Assault said a little too loudly. "Those kids wouldn't last a second out here and that's their extraction."

"Well, you got any better ideas?" Support asked

"Let's place the C4 that's NOT on the plane?" Assault countered.

"Then where are we going to put it?" Support asked again.

"Not the ship?" Assault answered

"Let's just not include explosives since you two can't settle your differences like men and decided to act like children" Engi butted in.

"Hey since they split up and the one in the middle seems to be drowsy, why don't we take them out?" Recon recommended.

"And hurt children? By all means, I'm going to say no" Assault dismissed the idea.

"I'd hate to tell you this, but you're gonna have to put your morals aside for a bit. They have guns and they are threats. If we want to escape unnoticed, either we cause a good distraction, or we take them out and I highly doubt we can cause a great distraction that will allow us to get away fast enough." Engi put his two sense in.

"Besides, if they don't wear stars and stripes, it's probably the Russians" Recon added

Assault fought with himself for a bit and looked down. He loudly exhaled and said "Fine. Recon, you get red, I'll get black, support you get yellow, and engi, you get white"

"Yes sir," The other three said before splitting off.

"I'm getting a court-martial when we get back" Assault grumbled before sneaking off.

Recon crawled in the heavy foliage of the forest. He got closer and closer to red who was examining his casing that left his rife. He opened the bolt and pulled out a round then tossed it passed red. It made a clang sound in the dirt which caught her attention. She walked closer to investigate and found the round. He picked it up and began examining it. He started to get giddy and brought the round closer to look at it. It was shortly followed by an arm going across her neck and one hand going behind her head, It was a rear naked choke. She kicked her legs and resisted but recon just dragged her down. She flailed her arms around then it stopped. She was completely unconscious. "Red is taken care of," Recon said into his earpiece. He walked back into the foliage of the forest and hid.

Support had seen the path Yang was walking. He climbed into a tree branch and waited. Yang held her hands behind her head and casually walked around. She got closer and closer to the tree support was in. When she just passed, support jumped down from the tree, grabs the side of her head and slammed her head against the tree causing her to fall down. Yang fell and her eyes glowed red and looked up. Support noticed this and lowed kicked her head against the tree again. She got more pissed and stood up. She threw a strong right jab. Support dodged left and put the fist on his shoulder and chopped then her shoulder causing her arm to go up and her head to go down, leaving support in full control of her. He knees her in the head and rolls over her back causing her body to flip due to support momentum. When she falls, support quickly kicks her head again finally knocking her out. "Jesus Christ this kid can take a hit" support panted into comms "Yellow is down, however"

"That's two down" Recon added.

Assault got closer to Blake. As he got closer, he noticed her weapon, gambol shroud, had a long rope to it and it was holstered on her back. As he got closer, Blake thought she heard a sound. When she turned around assault grabbed gambol off her back and tied the rope around her wrist and wrapped it around her neck. He held the rope behind his shoulder. Blake's other hand tried to grab assault, but assault just pulled harder on the rope. Blake' body quickly fell limp and assault lets go of his grip. He casually threw the sword rope thing aside and walked off

"Black is down" Assault said.

"I saw those moves" Support complimented "Very nice"  
"Thank you" Assault dismissed

Engi was the last one left. He saw Wiess and moved in. He noticed the rapier and formulated his plan and moved in. It was slightly harder for him since Wiess was facing him. He hid behind a tree and waited for Weiss. When she got closer, engi jumped out of the tree and faced Weiss. She was taken off guard and stepped back. Engi grabbed the end of the rapier and chopped her wrist, causing her grip on the rapier to loosen and allowing him to take the rapier. Once he took it, he stabbed her in the abdomen with the rapier causing her aura to deplete. He flipped the rapier and held it by the blade and smacked her with the guard of the sword, knocking her out.

"I think that's the last one," Engi said

"Did you stab her? Assault asked.

"She had a sword" Engi defended

"But you just had to knock her out" Assault seemed offended

"Hey she's lucky I didn't kill her" Engi tossed the rapier aside

"Also you that's not how you use a rapier" Recon added

"I know that. I don't have the foggiest idea on how to use them, and I imagine they're just longer knives, and it worked." Engi walked back.

"Whatever. Everyone back rally on me" Assualt spat into the comms. They all quickly ran to assault.

Recon aimed his M98B at the woman drowsily standing at the ship's doorway. "What should we do about her?"

"She looks too tired to even function," Support analyzed.

"Yeah just leave her", Assault said leaving the area, the rest following suit.

Glynda almost collapsed from exhaustion when a call came. She pulled a scroll out of her pocket and answered the call. "Yes?" she asked drowsily.

"I hope you know that all of the students on your field trip are unconscious." Ozpin said "And our friends seem to have good hand to hand combat skills"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and whisper "Why me"


End file.
